


I have been straight for the last 29 years.

by atomiccandypanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccandypanda/pseuds/atomiccandypanda
Summary: Marco had some interesting choice of T-shirt
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	I have been straight for the last 29 years.

The bar was crowded, the Newgate family had already taken the place over; Good things, he had let Ace know before going there.

"Marco!! We are here!" Thatch yelled when he saw him entered.

Marco was greeted by everyone, hugged too. Izo came by and gave him a beer.

He didn't have time to sit down before everyone was bombarding him questions. Everyone wanted him to know how his new job was going, if he liked the city, if his colleagues had been welcoming. He finally put his coat on a chair and sat down, hoping for nobody to ask him more questions.

Of course, Thatch had to open his big mouth: "So, they have beautiful ladies there?"

"Thatch." Marco reprimanded.

"What? I'm thinking about you, it's been too long for you" his brother continued.

Izo, who was arriving with a new round of beer for everyone, sighed when he heard what Thatch was saying. "Honey, Marco would have told you, if you weren't a damn harasser"

"Would he have told me what?"

Izo sighed again and gestured to Marco "Look at him, he found someone"

Marco stayed silent while Thatch stared at him.

"What? He didn't look different from usual." He stated.

Izo rolled his eyes with exasperation. "First look at his face, he had this dreamy look that he had always when in love. Second the difficulties that we had to get a hold on him even though usually, it was him that was harassing us…"

Thatch cut him "He could have friends." Marco muttered that never he had harassed his family.

Izo continued "If it were friends, he would have just told us, but he said nothing. So, he didn't want us to meddle in it. And third, his t-shirt."

"What’s wrong with my t-shirt?" Marco asked.

"Marco, sweety, you don't wear t-shirt. And I'm pretty sure that you would never buy a t-shirt that say 'I have been straight for the last 29 years. But you know, there’s always tomorrow' "

"Izo, it was …." Marco stopped himself from talking when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took his phone to look at the text. _'Hey, handsome! I'm parked. You ready ? ;)'_

Marco smiled had the silly text and responded with _'With you? Always'_

"Did you saw that Thatch? I told you, he was in love." Izo pointed at the smile that Marco was wearing.

Marco sighed "You are right, yoi. I have been with someone this last two months. I told Pops, but not you because I wanted to surprise you with meeting them."

"MARCO, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!" Thatch cried getting the attention of his numerous siblings, or cousins in the bar. "YOU OLD DOG! SO WHEN ARE YOU GONNA MEET HER?"

Behind them some were asking Marco if he had a girlfriend.

Marco heard the door opening, he smiled to Thatch and just said, "Right now"

Thatch (and everyone) turned toward the door. Only to see black hair, gray eyes, freckles, and clearly a man.

Marco smiled when he saw Ace blushing in front of everyone staring at him. He stood up and walked toward Ace. Izo gasped behind him, but Marco continued to advance. When he arrived at his level, he took Ace by the waist. And kissed him. He didn’t french kiss him but only because his family was there.

Ace smiled onto his lips, he put his arms around Marco’s neck, while Marco’s hands went in his hair to deepen the kiss.

They separated, only from a few millimeters, and only because they needed to breath.

“Hey, handsome” Ace said smiling, cheeks flushed from the kiss.

“Hey, babe” Marco replied, pecked the swollen lips of his lover. “How was your day?”

“Mmmmh, better now.”

“I like his shirt” Izo commented, while Thatch had his mouth wide opened.

On the back of Marco t-shirt the sentence, ‘Oh shit! It’ tomorrow!’ could be read in rainbow capital letters.

<https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/191003378615/i-love-that-you-dont-correct-people-thinking-you>

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on post I saw on tumblr from writing-prompt-s.  
> It's just something I wrote because I wanted to take a pause for my other fic ;)


End file.
